Cuisine
by HaruKuro
Summary: John pensait avoir tout vu. Il se trompait.


**Cuisine**

John quitta le métro en se massant l'œil gauche. Les cas grippaux s'étaient aggravés durant la semaine, il n'avait pas dormi beaucoup avec le nouveau tueur en série qui sévissait sous les ordres de Moriarty et Sarah, ayant attrapé une grave angine, lui avait donné ses patients jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux.

-Je te revaudrai ça, John ! Encore merci ! avait-elle dit au téléphone d'une voix enrouée avec le nez bouché deux jours plus tôt.

Il cligna des yeux. Le ciel gris et chargé de pluie qui ne tombait pas lui donnait quand même mal à la tête. Le médecin soupira, pensa très fort à son lit et à la douceur de son oreiller, marcha jusqu'à Baker Street en priant très, très fort que Sherlock ait attrapé le meurtrier allemand pour qu'il puisse s'effondrer sur son matelas et ne jamais se relever. Heureusement il n'y avait aucune voiture de police, toutes lumières dehors et sirènes bruyantes devant leur immeuble. Il rentra dans l'appartement 221B, ne put s'empêcher de bâiller et s'arrêta brusquement, la bouche toujours ouverte.

Qu'est-ce que c'était cette odeur de... brûler ?

John fronça les sourcils en tournant tout de suite la tête vers l'étage. Mon Dieu, que se passait-il _encore_ ? Un sentiment de profonde lassitude s'empara de son cœur, il sentit une fatigue insurmontable s'effondrer sur ses épaules et ce fut dans un soupir très long que le blond grimpa pesamment les marches pour aller directement dans la cuisine.

-Oh non...

Sherlock se retourna et afficha un sourire un peu crispé tandis qu'un nuage noir s'échappait d'un semblant de poêle derrière lui. Le visage de John se décomposa tandis que, d'un pas vacillant, il s'approcha du détective consultant en fixant le panache sombre qui remplissait la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici... ? murmura-t-il d'une voix si faible que Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Hein ? Oh ! ça ! Une expérience, dit-il simplement en se départissant de son air inquiet.

-Quel... genre d'expérience ?

-John est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui... Enfin non ! je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

-Rien de bien intéressant, j'en ai peur, dit avec fatalisme Sherlock. Les pâtes réagissent mal avec la poêle.

-Sherlock, on ne met pas des pâtes comme ça dans une poêle. Généralement on les fait bouillir puis, quand elles sont cuites, on les met dedans avec une sauce et un peu de viande et –

John se figea net.

-Attends. Attends une seconde... souffla-t-il, son cerveau carburant à plein régime.

-Quoi ?

-Tu étais en train de faire de la cuisine ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il fit mine de se détourner pour regarder avec intérêt la poêle carbonisée mais les petites taches de rougeur qui se trouvaient sur ses pommettes trahirent sa gêne. John ne put s'empêcher de sourire naïvement.

-Tu faisais de la cuisine, répéta-t-il avec cette fois assurance. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fini les restes du restaurant indien ? Il y en avait assez pour –

-Je t'ai dit que c'était pour une expérience ! s'emporta Sherlock en s'en allant vers le salon. Je conclus qu'elle ne mène à rien et qu'il faudra acheter une nouvelle poêle.

-Mais Sherlock...

-La discussion est close !

Et, pour appuyer ses dires, il s'allongea sur le canapé et tourna le dos au monde extérieur, à savoir la seule personne présente avec lui dans l'appartement.

John fronça les sourcils, ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la clore complètement. Il observa longuement l'outil de cuisine bon à jeter, décida d'ouvrir une fenêtre pour évacuer toute cette foutue fumée qui envahissait ses poumons et porta ses yeux gris, bleu sur la silhouette qui, manifestement, boudait sur le canapé, les genoux remontés jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Le médecin retourna dans la cuisine. Il évacua les restes en cendre dans la poubelle, nettoya à fond les plaques de cuisson et sentit un vertige le prendre soudainement, si violemment qu'il tituba et se rattrapa à temps à l'évier.

-John ? John ça va ?

Il entendit Sherlock se lever et répondit d'une voix peu sûre d'elle que oui, ça allait, que ce n'était rien. Le vertige était passé et il avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

-John ?

Sherlock fut à ses côtés et ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux troublés et ses bras tendus vers John le rassurèrent bien plus que n'importe quelle autre personne qui se serait précipitée pour lui venir en aide.

-Ça va. Je crois que j'ai juste besoin de repos.

-Ce n'est pas une question de croire ou pas, trancha le brun en reprenant une attitude décontractée. Tu as besoin de repos tout court, John. Va te coucher.

-Mais... Et l'enquête... ?

-Je sais exactement où se cache Drummer. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, j'ai filé l'adresse à Lestrade et ils doivent déjà avoir bouclé le périmètre à l'heure qu'il est. Toi, par contre, tu vas au lit.

-Non mais c'est le monde à l'envers, maugréa John sans pour autant hausser la voix.

-Les rôles sont inversés jusqu'à ce que tu sois en meilleure forme. Tu n'es même pas capable de descendre l'escalier dans cet état là.

Le blond ne dit rien. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à sa chambre par Sherlock, ce dernier allant même jusqu'à l'aider à grimper les dernières marches pour le laisser se changer tranquillement. John était bien trop épuisé physiquement et mentalement pour se rendre compte de l'attention toute particulière dont il était sujet. Ce ne fut qu'une fois allongé et sur le point de s'endormir qu'il nota à quel point son ami avait été patient et généreux.

Ses paupières se fermèrent sans qu'il n'y pense et il s'écroula de sommeil.

Son réveil se fit en douceur. Il émergea comme une fleur, fut satisfait de se sentir bien et attrapa son portable qui avait été déposé sur sa table de chevet.

Quelques messages de Sarah pour le remercier, un de Lestrade pour lui confirmer la capture de Drummer – il avait tenté de se suicider et Sherlock était intervenu comme un maître pour le ramener vivant à la police – et un de Mycroft pour lui suggérer de prendre quelques vacances car il n'avait pas envie de le ramasser à la petite cuillère s'il s'évanouissait dans la rue. D'abord amusé, John fut vexé que l'on puisse penser qu'il était faible et il remarqua enfin l'heure sur son cellulaire.

-Bordel de – !

Il bondit du lit, manqua de s'emmêler les pieds avec ses vêtements laissés au sol et s'habilla rapidement de tout ce qui lui tomba sous la main, remarquant juste avant de sortir de sa chambre que son pull était à l'envers.

La minute d'après il cavalait dans la cuisine, regardant s'il ne restait pas quelques gâteaux secs et un peu de thé. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant dans le salon qu'il remarqua le plateau posé sur la table où il mangeait avec Sherlock ainsi que l'absence de ce dernier.

S'approchant comme s'il s'agissait là d'une bombe, il attrapa la note pliée en deux qui trônait entre la tasse et l'assiette avec des toasts (un rien brûlés) et reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de son colocataire. Il sourit de plus en plus au fil de la lecture et secoua la tête, incapable d'assimiler l'idée que Sherlock Holmes lui ait préparé un petit-déjeuner, ait appelé son lieu de travail pour informer Sarah qu'il se reposerait aujourd'hui et, _qu'en plus_, il ait fait du thé.

S'asseyant devant ce repas incroyable (oui, c'était incroyable quand on savait qui l'avait fait), John mangea copieusement et fit la grimace à la première gorgée de thé. C'était très amer au départ. Il rajouta un sucre, le goûta à nouveau et le trouva déjà bien plus à son goût. Il s'amusa de l'idée que ce thé était vraiment parfait pour Sherlock. Ça lui correspondait parfaitement.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis claquer et il tourna la tête pour voir ce dernier arriver dans une démarche rapide et toujours aussi élégante.

-Bonjour, dit-il et le détective parut content de le voir en aussi grande forme. Merci pour le petit-déjeuner.

-Oh ! ce n'est rien. Madame Hudson était ravie de le préparer.

Le visage de John se décomposa. Comment ça, madame Hudson avait été ravie de le faire ?

-Tu ne me croyais quand même pas capable de faire tout ça ? lança Sherlock en retirant son manteau pour le poser sur le dossier d'un fauteuil avec son écharpe.

Le médecin n'en revenait pas. Ça ne collait pas. Les toasts brûlés, le thé amer, le petit mot... à moins que...

Il eut un sourire et but une nouvelle gorgée en acquiesçant. Il avait mis le doigt dessus.

Sherlock était tout bonnement incapable d'avouer qu'il avait voulu lui faire plaisir. Autant pour le coup des pâtes que pour le petit-déjeuner. Car « ça ne collait pas » avec son caractère, « ça ne collait pas » avec l'image qu'il avait lui-même forgé. Et lui, John Watson, était le premier à le voir sous ce masque qu'il portait en permanence.

Finalement ça collait. Et John était très fier d'avoir deviné ça tout seul.

-Tu diras alors à madame Hudson que son thé est délicieux.

Sherlock s'arrêta net, l'ordinateur portable de John à la main, s'apprêtant à aller sur le net avec. Il pivota sur ses talons, se dirigea vers la table, prit la tasse de John et but une gorgée sans demander l'avis du blond. Il avala, resta un moment immobile et reposa la tasse en pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

-Celui que tu fais est bien meilleur, lâcha-t-il et John se surprit lui-même à rougir. Heureusement qu'elle n'en fait pas tous les jours.

Il s'en retourna s'installer sur le canapé et alluma le pc de John, qui ne dit rien sur le fait qu'il le lui avait pris sans son accord. Il le regarda composer son mot de passe et le détective déclara que cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas changé. Le médecin haussa les sourcils, préféra ne rien dire et laissa Sherlock dire que, de toute façon, ça n'aurait été que du temps de perdu dans confectionner un autre.

John jeta un coup d'œil au papier plié en deux et ne put s'empêcher de remercier le brun.

-Pour quoi ? demanda celui-ci en tournant la tête d'un quart.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et il se tourna de moitié pour voir John regarder au dehors, le menton dans sa paume de main, un sourire aux lèvres. Sherlock l'observa un long moment avant de se détourner, ne comprenant pas l'expression de sérénité sur le visage de son ami.


End file.
